


21 Days of Greece

by Emphasised Soul (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: And this idea has been haunting me every time I Swim, I'm on holiday, M/M, in Greece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Emphasised%20Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal has taken his small family to Rhodes, Greece, for a holiday. Both he and Will need a break from work and their almost-famous daughter deserves a break from training. Not to mention their two youngest are finally off school for the summer holidays.</p><p>Family holidays are meant to be fun, right?</p><p>But Will forgot...with he and Hannibal everything that could go wrong will go wrong...</p><p>
  <em>Smut chapters: 6</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The water parted between his hands and Will propelled himself through the water. He dared open his eyes; a pair of silver swim shorts distinct through the blurred cloudiness of the chlorined water. He re-angled, kicking himself up; using his hands to claw upwards. His face broke the water and Will took a sharp breath, panting ever so slightly. Pressing his hair back, he slipped onto his front, swimming quietly over to the man, arm linking around his chest once he got there. 

Hannibal turned to look at Will, merely smiling as he shifted to press a kiss to his cheek.

The sound of crickets and bugs in the trees and bushes surrounded them and both men relaxed into each other.

The water wasn't really deep; at 1,4m, both could stand pleasantly. The early morning sun was just starting to shine down onto the water, heating it slowly. They had the pool to themselves and Will gladly leaned back, gently kicking himself away from Hannibal with a soft smile. Hannibal gladly swam forward, hands gently grabbing at Will's feet as he did so, causing a rare, soft laugh to escape Will's lips. 

Strong hands closed around delicate ankles and Will was gently pulled forward. He laughed again, slipping his arms around Hannibal's neck as he leaned in for a morning kiss.

Their lips met in a gentle dance, pressing here, pulling away slightly there, before opening and closing, constantly moving together and constantly complimenting each other's movement. 

Eventually, they pulled away, resting their foreheads together with a smile. 

"I woke up and you weren't there.."

Hannibal's eyes opened to meet Will's delicate grey-green ones with a soft frown.

"I woke up much too early and you seemed so peaceful. I couldn't bear to wake you or the kids." 

The soft chatter from people having breakfast filtered over to them, but Will paid no attention.

"Annalyse can watch the others when they get up, and with how tired they all are from travelling, I'd say we have another hour or so of just us."

Hannibal smiled, leaning in to press his thin lips against soft, plump ones, running a hand over Will's wet hair. 

The younger smiled softly against his husband's lips before gently pulling away, shifting to slip through the water, arms and legs swooping under liquid. 

Hannibal merely watched him, smiling as he went, before kicking off, falling into stroke next to him.

Neither men said anything - nothing needed to be said. Merely, the odd glance and a smile was everything that needs to be said to each other. 

xox

Arms aching, Will sat on the steps, collapsing against the edge of the pool with a sigh. The sound of kids starting to scream at each other and their parents made his head ache worse than his biceps and he rubbed his fingers against his temples, eyes slipping shut.

Lips pressed against his own and his eyes flew open, only to close again when he saw it was Hannibal. Strong arms slipped around him and a smile broke across his face.

Gently pulling away from each other, Hannibal cupped Will's cheek, stroking the bone before his eyes flew up. He glared at a young couple; German, Will assumed from their language, glaring and tutting at them. A forceful kiss was applied before both men slid out the pool. 

xox

Will recognised the high pitched scream coming from his vague left. His son and youngest daughter would be running down the path, getting ready to jump into the pool. Annalyse would have failed to get them to put sun tan lotion on and the task would be passed on to himself and Hannibal. 

Sure enough, the moment the kids drew level, Will watched his teenage daughter lay her towel on a sunbed, discarding her pale green cami top, emoji shorts, and her black flip flops. She wore a black bikini, white polka dots decorating the material, and her toned stomach was on show as she tied her long, blue hair - recently dyed, Will noticed with a glance at her roots - back. With a quick jump, she had dived into the pool, her body a graceful arch - Will was impressed that she made barely any splash before he turned his attention to Gideon. 

The seven year old, blond, with big blue eyes, was kicking around, arguing that he didn't need lotion on. However, Will was wary to his games, easily twisting his son's shirt off, and getting the cool lotion onto the boy's skin. Gideon immediately squealed and pouted, sitting on the end of Will's sunbed so his Father could lather him in the gel. 

Will glanced over, smiling when he watched Hannibal, stroking down their daughter's back. The four year old had been with them for as many years, the two adopting her mere days after she had been born. Mischa had slipped from Annalyse's tongue, and Will had watched Hannibal tear up before his husband had nodded, rocking the babe in his arms. 

Even now, the two shared the same bond Will had with Gideon. The boy had ADHD, setting him on the autistic scale. He wasn't as bad as Will could get, but it was still there and was something the two had merely adopted into their life when they adopted Gideon. 

Will let go of his son, now fully covered in lotion and laughed as he went flying into the shallow pool, 0,4m, splashing about. He sat there, merely watching him, before getting up with a soft 'ooph' to sit by the side of the pool, just incase. 

A soft whining behind him had Will turning, smiling as he watched Hannibal gently coating Mischa in sun lotion before they joined the other two. Hannibal's arm gently slid around Will's waist and the younger rested his head on his husband's shoulder. 

Mischa screamed happily, kicking her legs around as she bobbed on her armbands. Will felt the tense on his head and knew that Hannibal was smiling. 

The sounds of commotion had both men sitting up and glancing through the railing at the main pool, only to see Annalyse dive back into the water. A small crowd had gathered, desperate to see the young Olympian swimming. 

"She said this would happen..."

"I can deal with them."

Will glanced at Hannibal at his words before back to his daughter, hauling herself out the pool to collapse next to the two men, immediately slipping into the cool water to play and splash with Mischa.

Annalyse had always had a passion for swimming, since before she had been adopted. Hannibal took her swimming whenever he could - it even got to the point where they would be out the house before Will was awake and return after he was asleep. Hannibal hired her a coach, and under her one on one training she thrived. 

Will still remembered how proud he had been when Annalyse had come running in from training, soaking the floor with her almost-still-soaking hair flying everywhere, babbling about how she was in the Young Olympics. 

Now, three years on, there was talk of her going on to represent America in the Olympics themselves, and Hannibal and Will couldn't be prouder of their daughter. 

"Too many people?"

"Not that. That I'm used to. It's the men."

Will felt Hannibal tense and stand, holding his hand out to Annalyse. She watched him for a moment before taking his hand, letting him lead her back to the main pool. Will watched them swim for a while with a smile, before he twisted back to slip in the water, playing with his youngest children.


	2. Chapter 2

Will gently hauled Gideon out the pool, moving to gently set him on the sun lounger before turning around. Mischa proved to be more of a challenge, the young girl screaming, and doing her best to paddle away from her Father. His hands closed around her waist and he tugged her clear of the water, almost dropping her as she surged forward with a scream. 

"Mischa! This is only our first day, don't you dare start misbehaving."

The young girl whined a little but reached for Will, nestling against his chest when he held her close. He sat down, wrapping a towel around Gideon as best he could one-handed. He rubbed his son's back down, watching Hannibal and Annalyse emerge from the big pool. Annalyse darted forward to take her towel, wrapping it around her before motioning for Mischa to be handed to her. Hannibal placed the young girl in Annalyse's arms, tugging her Minnie Mouse armbands off as he did so. 

"The workers here do a little kid's club."

Will looked up at Hannibal, doing his best to dry a squirming Gideon off. 

"Sign Mischa up... Might do her good to have some fun here."

Hannibal nodded a little, sitting on his sun bed with a soft grunt, not bothering to dry off, relaxing in the sun. Will smiled a little, glancing over at Annalyse and Mischa, curled up in the shade. He lay back with Gideon, rubbing up and down his son's back as he yawned, the young boy having wore himself out. 

"Will."

His head turned to watch Hannibal, drying his chest off and holding sun lotion out. Will nodded, placing Gideon on his lounger. He made sure the wet towel was wrapped around the big before he moved to sit next to Hannibal. He placed a kiss to his shoulder before squirting some lotion into his hands. 

He started rubbing it into Hannibal's shoulders, smiling softly as he did so. 

"This was a good idea... I think we all needed a break."

Hannibal nodded, tilting his head forward so that Will could get his neck. 

"Thank you for letting us come here, rather than to Lithuania again. I know it means a lot to you but something like this is a big trip for the kids."

Hannibal hummed, merely nodding a little. 

"You're not even listening to me, are you?"

Hannibal shook his head with a soft laugh. "Sorry, mi amore, I'm just content and relaxed."

"Like how I'm oiling your back and shoulders up?"

"Mm I love it."

"You two are disgusting."

Both men laughed as Annalyse drifted by, rootling around in the pool bag for Mischa's sippy cup, humming as she did. 

"Why are we gross?"

"Because that kind of talk is saved for the bedroom."

"Why is that talk saved for the bedroom, Daddy?"

Will glanced down at Gideon, curled up by his side. 

"It's a long story baby. And a boring one. It would bore you half to death."

Hannibal smiled and shifted away, winking at Will before he started slathering the white cream onto his arms and chest. 

Will watched, mesmerised, as he worked it over his muscles, making sure to cover as much skin as he could. Hannibal liked to tan, but he hated burning. Each time Hannibal moved, his strong muscles - toned from all the swimming he did with Annalyse - rippled and curled under his skin. Will leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Hannibal's neck. 

"How do you always look so amazing?"

"It's truly a talent."

Will laughed softly, running his hand down Hannibal's arm. "You look wonderful."

Hannibal turned to press a soft kiss to Will's lips. A soft hum escaped the empath as he kissed back, tilting his head slightly with a smile. 

"Guys."

There was something so strong about Annalyse's tone that both men pulled away. A man was in front of them, glaring down at them. 

"Abominations."

Hannibal felt Will begin to shake against his body, and reached back to squeeze his hand.

"I would appreciate it if you were not so rude to my family."

"You're being rude."

Will watched one of Hannibal's eyebrows raise, and had go stop himself from chuckling. 

"And how am I being rude, Sir?"

"Shoving your.... Your... Whatever in children's faces."

"Our love?" 

"Your abomination."

"Please leave us alone, Sir."

"Your kids deserve better."

"Oi you prick."

Both Hannibal and Will stared at Annalyse, in slight shock. 

"I deserve better parents do I? I don't deserve the two I have that love me more than anything in this world? I don't deserve the Father that's put years of his own time aside to help me train and to thrive? I don't deserve the other Father who has been there by my side through every heart break and made me cocoa everytime I've been upset? /You're/ the disgusting one. /You're/ the abomination. Get out of here and get out my face or I will be reporting you to hotel security."

The man stared at her, completely in shock before he started to stagger backwards. Mischa and Gideon screamed in glee as he fell into the pool, splashing around. 

Hannibal and Will laughed softly before leaning in to kiss once more, holding each other close.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal held Mischa in his arms as the small family walked into the hotel restaurant. Gideon's mouth dropped open against Will's shoulder as the family were lead by a small table of desserts, cakes and pastries, covered in chocolate and glistening in honey. 

"You gotta eat dinner first baby boy."

Will chuckled as Gideon whined, straining to reach for the empty glass when his Father put him down. Hannibal poured the five glasses full of water, using the ice cold pitchers provided. 

Annalyse stood, stalking straight over to the food. Will noted how numerous boys stared at her. Then again, who wouldn't? Her blue hair had been straightened, plaited and secured with a hair band and a black rose, swaying around her waist. She wore a simple green dress, a pale green - perhaps the colour of the sea on a cooler day - and black gladiator sandals. She had mascara on and a soft pink colour decorated her lips. Her slender legs and arms were already turning a golden brown and her bright green eyes were wider than usual as she looked around at the different dishes on offer. 

Hannibal's voice filtered through Will's peripheral and he turned his head to watch him order three wines - Annalyse was allowed to drink here and there, as long as she didn't get drunk and that her Father chose. Mischa started whining in the chair in between Will and Hannibal, and the brunette turned to help her drink from the cold water she had in front of her. She turned, still drinking, obviously trying to get into Hannibal's lap. 

"Once we've eaten, we're going to go for a walk, sweetheart. Papa'll carry you then."

A large hand swept through her black locks and Mischa whined before settling down. 

Annalyse reappeared, in between Gideon and Hannibal, and Will peered at her plate. 

"What's that?"

"Small helping of spaghetti, some Greek sausage, small helping of chips and carrots in orange sauce."

Hannibal nodded a little, looking impressed. "Will, would you watch these two?"

"I bot t."

Will raised an eyebrow, watching Annalyse as she spoke around a mouthful of carrots. She chewed quickly and swallowed. "I've got these two. Go get food."

Hannibal shook his head, lifting Mischa into his arms. "Let's get these two fed first." Will followed him, scooping Gideon up, smiling into his son's hair before kissing his forehead. Moving over to the food stand, he got a plate, pointing to different dishes.

"Pasta."

"You want pasta, little man?"

Gideon nodded, sucking on his thumb. Will heard Hannibal tut behind them and shook his head. Hannibal despised that Gideon would suck his thumb when content, feeling safe in his Father's arms. 

"He's 7 years old."

Will glared over his shoulder, giving Hannibal a dirty look. "He's content. Leave him alone."

Will all but flounced to the other side of the concession stand, carefully putting spaghetti onto Gideon's plate. "You want bolognaise on it?" He shook his head and Will sighed, heading back to the table to put Gideon down. 

"Annalyse, watch your little brother."

She nodded, eyes on her phone in front of her as her delicate fingers - nails painted the same colour as her dress - flew over the keypad. 

"We're eating. Phone away."

Annalyse glared at Hannibal, both of them staring. Will watched between them, before Annalyse cracked and, finishing her message, put her phone in her bra.

"I was face booking Kelly."

"Who's Kelly?"

Hannibal looked between Will and Annalyse. 

"Her girlfriend."

Hannibal stopped cutting Mischa's food, eyes on his eldest daughter before Will cleared his throat, moving to get his own food. Hannibal followed quickly, hand around Will's waist. 

"Girlfriend?"

"Mhm."

"No she would have told me."

"She didn't even tell me. I found out by accident. Walked in on them having a make out session."

Hannibal scoffed. "Who is this Kelly?"

"She's in her swimming club. Not another competitor, she just does it for fun."

"Are they... active?"

Will raised an eyebrow. "This is one of the reasons she didn't want to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because you ask so many questions. That and she doesn't want it all over the news."

Hannibal sighed and pulled away to start layering food onto his plate. 

"You're okay with it?"

"She's 17. Not 7. She can make her own romantic decisions."

Hannibal sighed before nodding. "No no you're right... Come on. Gideon's throwing pasta everywhere."

Will almost dropped the ladle back in the sauce as he pushed past people as carefully as he could, rushing back to the table. His hand closed around Gideon's forcing his son's hand down onto the table. 

"Don't you dare." Will glanced at the passing waitress, frowning at his son. "Sorry... Gideon you're in trouble."

The boy looked down with a frown, sniffing a little. "But Daddy-"

"No. No but Daddy. You don't throw food around, especially in a restaurant. It's rude, and you know what Papa thinks of rude people."

Annalyse laughed softly into her carrots, knowing all about her Father's... 'habits'. 

Hannibal sat down, eyeing his family before moving to help Mischa cut her food. 

"Oh, I set a trip up for us tomorrow."

Hannibal and Will both looked up at Annalyse.

"Excuse me?"

"I payed for us to go see these four beaches - well there's five or six but you're allowed to get off at four of them to swim in the sea. The others are pictures only."

"When did you do this?"

"This afternoon when I came to use the Internet for a few hours. There was a tour guide and I set it up. 35€ each and it's free for Gideon and Mischa."

"How long is it?"

"Six hours. Food is free, drinks are extra."

"Gideon and Mischa can't stay on a boat for six hours, Annalyse."

"I wanna see all the beaches, Papa."

Hannibal turned his head to watch Gideon, frowning a little. "You do?"

"Annalyse showed me some pictures before we came and they all look really pretty. I wanna go."

"Me too."

Hannibal and Will glanced at each other before shrugging. "75€?"

"Non-refundable."

Annalyse popped a chip into her mouth, chewing innocently. 

"Please can we see the beaches, Daddy?"

"We'll get motion sickness tablets on the way."

Both men slumped in their chairs, eating their own food.


	4. Chapter 4

The wind blew through Annalyse's untied hair, causing it to stream back, angled from her body. The sun beat down, causing the girl to sigh softly as she leant against the dark brown wood of the boat. Her finger found the soft cracks in the wood and absentmindedly picked at them, chipping her already peeling nail varnish. Looking out, she stared at the blue water, stretching out as far as she could see, carrying on long after the horizon. A smile crossed her lips as she leaned toward, placing her hat in her lap before tugging her shirt off, giving the sun access to her golding body. 

She looked over at her family as she threaded her hair through the back of her hat. It had been a late night and an early start for the family. They'd had a long night at the bar whilst Mischa and Gideon slept; the adults hadn't been able to sleep until about 12:37 - at least, that was the last time Annalyse saw the clock. 

Will and Gideon were asleep, curled against Hannibal's side. Her Father was in a simple pair of black swim trunks and a pale white top. A fishing hat adorned his head, protecting his face from the strong rays of the sun. Gideon was in a blue and white striped top, bright orange swim shorts, and his Spider-Man crocs had been abandoned, laying next to Will's flip flops on the floor beside them.  
Hannibal was in his usual silver swim trunks, staring out at the water. Annalyse couldn't tell what her Father was thinking, were he thinking at all. His pale face was unusually tanned and his mouth was set in a grim line. Mischa was in a small Hello Kitty bikini, and her pale pink jelly shoes threatened to be kicked overboard as she moved about restlessly. Hannibal held her tight in his lap and Annalyse dropped to her knees to gently take the shoes from her sister's violent feet. 

Annalyse turned her head to take sun tan lotion from her bag, spraying it onto her chest and stomach. She started rubbing it in, sighing softly at the cold liquid against her skin before she let her eyes fall on the beach the boat was fast approaching.

White sand teased the deep blue water, drifting down in soft waves of colour. White mixed with yellow, yellow mixed with ivory, shells mixed with stone. She peered over the edge, taken breathless by the deep blue mass the boat powered through. Turning, she nudged Will.

"Dad... We're almost at our first beach."

Will blearily sat up, yawning as he did so before stretching his legs. Annalyse's wide eyes watched him murmur Gideon awake before she kicked her flip flops off, standing up to let her pale green shorts fall as well. Her hat was discarded into her bag and she sat down, readjusting her bikini shorts - shorts, rather than normal bottoms; Annalyse was taking no chances in the sea. 

Gideon's soft squeal of delight as he spotted the pirate flag at the front of the ship drifted to her ears, and Annalyse spared a smile. The rhythmic clunking of the anchor moving in its winch dominated the boat and Annalyse watched Will stand to tug his hat and shirt off. Mischa and Gideon started getting exciting, squealing and screaming where they sat. 

The boat stopped and the Captain, Nikolas, Annalyse vaguely remembered, moved to put the steps down, letting people get into the clear water underneath. 

No one moved. 

With a sigh, Annalyse stood, twisting her hair into a bobble as she stalked her way to the front of the boat. She took a deep breath, stepped on the diving ramp, and jumped. 

Her body twisted, curling into a ball and turning, before unravelling and hitting the water squarely. The chill took her by surprise and she froze. For a moment, she forgot how to swim, how to move; her limbs were as cold as the water surrounding her. 

The sound of Will's voice above the water, distorted, almost inaudible, calling her name with a worried tone broke the spell the water had over her.

Immediately, Annalyse propelled herself upwards, breaking the water and inhaling, pressing her hair back as she did. Applause was filtering down from the boat and she opened her eyes, her smile turned to a goofy grin when she saw Will on the ramp. With a breath, he jumped, holding his knees to his chest with a shout.

Annalyse screamed as a fresh wave of salt water splashed over her, laughing as she wiped her face. Will broke the surface, exhaling air through his mouth. "CHRIST that's cold."

Splashing started sounding, the rest of the group starting to jump into the ocean.

Screaming took Annalyse's attention and she looked up to watch Hannibal throw Gideon into the water. Will swam over to the stream of bubbles, wrapping his arms around his son when he came up spluttering and coughing. 

She watched the sweet exchange between the two as Will rubbed Gideon's back, murmuring softly to him as he trod water, keeping them both above the water.

Swimming around the side of the boat, Annalyse moved to grab hold of the steps, standing on one to take Mischa from Hannibal's arms. She gently let herself fall backwards, letting Mischa bob in the water in her armbands. 

Water flew over them both, causing both girls to squeal. Annalyse rubbed her face, an arm linking around Mischa's waist so she wouldn't float too far off. Hannibal broke the surface, grinning like a shark as they trod water.

Will appeared, taking Mischa from them, and Hannibal and Annalyse dove off, propelling themselves through the water. Annalyse followed Hannibal through the water, her toned legs making quick work of the current pulling her back. She broke the surface of the water to inhale, staring at a cave not too far back. She realised that her Father was leading her straight for it. 

Annalyse propelled herself through the water - the chill was no longer harsh, the sun was warm on her skin and the water was cool against the soft warmth. The warmth that disappeared as they got into the shadow rock formation. A shiver passed through Annalyse's body and she moved forward to her Father's side. He slipped an arm around her, helping her to stand in the freezing water. 

"This is amazing!"

Her voice echoed around and Annalyse laughed, leaning on her Father's side to appreciate the beauty of nature. 

They stayed there for a short while, before Nikolas' call to return to the boat came. Both of them dived under the water, powering through the blue expanse in front of them. They broke for air, spluttering on the salt that they had taken in, angling for the boat.

Annalyse delved under the water, kicking through the liquid hard, sighing inwardly when the water went cold - she was in the shadow of the boat. Her hands broke the surface and a hand clamped around her's. She kicked up and tried to pull away before she saw it was Will. 

Her Father helped pull her on board, the steps now gone, and they both turned to help Hannibal on. 

They collapsed on their seats and Annalyse grabbed her towel; blue with different blue flowers patterned, dabbing over her face and body before she turned to Hannibal. He was attaching the screen to his GoPro, watching their journey from the boat. She shifted to sit next to him, tugging her hair down from the tie and letting it blow out in the wind. 

xox

The boat slowed and Annalyse went to dive into the clear water before a hand clamped on her shoulder. The Captain moved to start throwing bread in and Annalyse rose an eyebrow at him. 

"For the piranhas."

Laughter escaped the teenagers lips as she watched the bread bobbing in the blue. Her mouth dropped open as bubbles appeared, indicating the presence of fish.

She turned, only to laugh. Hannibal was there, their goggles in hand and his GoPro in the other. Without a word to each other, they slipped their goggles on, stood on the side, and jumped hand-in-hand into the water. 

Annalyse took a moment to kick upwards, taking a breath when she was clear from the water, before diving back down, catching up to the legs of her Father before her eyes widened.

A small shoal of fish had appeared, mobbing around the bread. Silver scales sparkled in the water, glinting as they darted here and there, fighting over bread. One swam directly up to Annalyse, hitting against her goggles before it swam off over her shoulder. 

The girl swam upwards, laughing as she broke the surface. Hannibal was there, grinning at her before they moved to swim back to the boat, collapsing into their seats. 

Annalyse dried her hands off, delving in her bag for her iPod before she turned, staring at the mountains. Zooming and altering the light, her fingers tapped against the camera over and over, the soft click a soothing sound to her ears. 

Nikolas walked by, hauling the steps up, and Annalyse let herself lean against Hannibal, laughing at the pictures of a fish trying to eat her goggles, trying not to wake the rest of their sleeping family as they giggled.


	5. Chapter 5

The boat ride to the next beach was calming. Hannibal was relaxing on the back, sun bathing, whilst Will sat on the floor with a beer. Gideon and Mischa were asleep on the chair, curled up against each other. 

Annalyse was watching the water stream around the boat itself. It changed from a deep blue to completely clear, before changing to a soft blue once more. She stared at the mountains going past, taking pictures of the different rock faces. 

Nature was beautiful and it never failed to amaze her. 

"You like pictures?"

Annalyse looked up at one of the other tourists on the tour, and from his accent she would say he was English. 

"I like taking them. Printing them out and putting them on my walls. Making scrapbooks."

"Are you good at taking them?"

"Better than what you can produce, I'm sure."

They laughed and he motioned to sit down next to her, letting her nod. 

They sat in silence, watching the world go by with a smile. 

"Where are you from? Your English is really good."

Annalyse turned to watch the boy. "America. Virginia."

He nodded. "Cambridge, England. I'm Tom."

He held his hand out and she hesitated before shaking it. "Annalyse."

His eyes widen a little. "Annalyse Lecter?"

She sighed and nodded. "Yea. I'm her."

Tom nodded and glanced back at the sea rushing by. Annalyse took a moment to observe him. A curly mop of brown hair, like her Father's, complimented soft blue eyes, framed by rectangular black frames, light reflecting off the clear lenses. 

"I didn't think I'd ever meet you... I... Can I have a little fan girl moment?"

Annalyse laughed, nodding. 

"It's just... You inspired me to start swimming. I always hated the water, had the biggest fear of it... And now I just completed my Level 2 diving course."

Annalyse smiled, nodding. "That's amazing! I'm so glad for you."

"When did you start swimming?"

"I was about 6."

Tom nodded and went silent, staring out as the boat started slowing down. Annalyse hopped up, tying her hair back. She wrinkled her nose as she felt the salt and sand twisted in her hair. 

"10m out, you can stand. 10m from the boat in direction of shore you can-"

Annalyse dived off the side, not waiting for the steps to be lifted. She immediately angled for shore, kicking out fast, hard, pushing through the water. The current helped push her through, and she broke for the surface. The faint sounds of splashing filtered through her vision but she continued swimming away. She shifted, planting her feet firmly into the sand with a sigh. She let the current push her to and fro, relaxing in the water. It was colder, but there were warm spots, and the sun on the top of her back was a god send. Slowly, she angled onto her back, peering over as Hannibal appeared in her vision. 

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"For what, my dear?"

"Adopting me. Taking me swimming. Doing... everything you've done for me."

Hannibal smiled and moved to hug Annalyse tightly. The girl relaxed into her Father's arms, smiling against his skin. 

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, my precious girl."

They smiled for a moment before a bell rung and Annalyse looked back. 

"Lunch is ready."

Laughing, Hannibal pushed Annalyse under the water, diving over her. Annalyse broke the surface, spluttering and laughing, jumping on the rock underneath her feet to dive off. 

Her powerful legs pushed her through the water, and she managed to catch up with Hannibal, grabbing his leg and over taking him to grab onto the steps. "Beat you!"

"You're the Olympic Swimmer here, Annalyse."

"Young Olympic."

She hauled herself into the boat, collapsing to wrap her towel around herself. 

"Blood!"

Annalyse looked at where Mischa was posting, frowning when she saw the gash on her leg. The Captain immediately went to the first aid kit and Annalyse shook her head. 

"It's fine! It's fine!"

She shifted through her bag to get her plasters out, dabbing her towel over the blood blossoming on her skin. She waved help off from a wet Hannibal and concerned Captain, curling up. 

"It'll be fine. Just a cut."

Relaxing against the side in her towel, she accepted a bowl of tuna, Greek salad and zucchini dip. 

Gently, Annalyse dipped some tuna into her mouth with a soft sigh. The tuna was succulent, lemony, and the taste exploded on her tongue. Gladly, they sat, eating and relaxing as they stared out at the water. 

xox

The last stop was the real beauty. 

Annalyse could believe her eyes as she stared up at the mountain, looking like a formation on the inside of an ant hill. Delicate ridges and striations cracked across and upwards, all the way up to the top. Her iPod slowly filled with pictures, clicking away at the water, the mountains and the beach. White sand stretched around the little alcove, and pebbles decorated the little cove.

The steps went down, and Hannibal and Will moved to help their youngest children down them, into the cool water. Annalyse shook her head when Hannibal looked over at her. Instead, she limped over to the galley, leaning on the wall as she took a handful of cherries from the bowl that boasted them. 

"Pain killer?"

Her green eyes met Tom's blue ones and she shook her head. "I'm good, thank you. I don't take drugs unless I have to."

Tom nodded and nicked a cherry from her hand. "Not going in the water?"

"No no. Not this stop. My leg hurts too much. I might go sit on the beach in a little while with my Dad though."

Tom nodded and disappeared, heading to the steps. Annalyse watched him disappear before she bit into a cherry. The sweet juice poured over her tongue, causing her to sigh contently. 

Limping, she made her way to the front of the boat, laying out on one of the benches as the sun beat down. She slipped an earphone in each ear, going through her music. 

Flo Rida. 

She smiled and settled down, whistling to the song quietly. 

Annalyse hadn't been laying for long before water splashed across her stomach.

A shriek escaped her and she bolted upright, only to see a giggling Gideon shooting off back down the steps. Getting up, Annalyse dropped her iPod and earphones back in her bag before clambering onto the edge. With a breath, she dived off the edge, into the water. This water was cool. Not too hot, not too cold. 

"Perfect."

She swam in the direction of the shore, catching up quickly to Gideon, grabbing at his feet whilst he screamed, laughing. Annalyse managed to grab a foot, standing to tickle it. 

Gideon thrashed around like a fish out of water. 

He screamed, turning this way and that's, kicking around, throwing punches - none made contact with Annalyse and she let go, making her way to the shore to sit next to Will. Yawning, she rested her head on his shoulder, unaware of falling asleep and eventually being carried back to the boat by her Father.


	6. Chapter 6

The kids all but collapsed in bed when they got back to the room. Hannibal and Will let Mischa and Gideon curl up in their double bed - it was easier than moving them to their joint sleeping crib.  
  
To save money, the family had booked a two bed room, double and single, and had brought a large travel cot for Gideon and Mischa to share. Both small for their ages, they had more than enough room for them to both fit comfortably and move around.  
The single bed for Annalyse turned out to be a creaky camp bed. Hannibal was going to complain to the manager when they woke up their first night, and Annalyse was riddled with back pain, but she shrugged it off, went and had a massage and was back in the pool within the hour.  
  
Will gently tucked the duvet around Gideon's shoulders, smiling as the boy shifted around a little on the double bed. Hannibal turned the air conditioning on and slipped into the bathroom. The sound of the shower turning on had Will's head turning slightly, but he didn't do anything. He curled up next to Gideon, hand on his son's hip as he watched his small body breathe in and out.  
  
"Will... Come here would you please?"  
  
Slowly, the empath got up, being careful not to jostle the bed or the children either side of him, padding through the quiet apartment room to the small bathroom. Not that there was a bath in the room.  
  
Will's eyes locked onto Hannibal's thighs, taking in the way his muscles moved under the skin. Less toned than Annalyse's were, but still toned; you could tell Hannibal trained to keep his legs looking so good.  
His eyes slid up, watching soap suds slowly slip down the skin and drop into the water. Will could feel eyes on him and he glanced at the mirror to see Hannibal's eyes watching him.  
  
"You wanted me, love?"  
  
"Join me, please."  
  
Will smiled softly and carefully cast his shirt off, dropping it to the floor, watching it land on top of Hannibal's own pile of dirty laundry. His shorts were off and then his underwear, and he took a delicate step into the shower.  
  
The warm water poured over his body, and Will let out a soft sigh, relaxing against the wall. His eyes fell closed and he allowed them to stay that way. His muscles slowly unknotted and Will might have slid down the wall had there been room.  
  
Will's eyes fluttered open when a hand rested on his hip, and the empath turned his head up to watch Hannibal with a soft smile. They moved in for a kiss, and Will’s hands gently twisted in Hannibal’s hair. The kiss was soft, sweet, before Hannibal gently nipped Will’s lip, begging for entrance. The brunet’s lips slipped open softly, allowing the older man to sweep his tongue through the warm wetness. A soft groan escaped Will’s throat and Hannibal gently lifted Will against the wall. Hannibal stared into half-lidded, grey-blue eyes and growled possessively. Will tilted his head back in a silent moan, legs moving to wrap tightly around Hannibal’s waist to hold himself up. His arms were tight around Hannibal’s shoulders, kissing him hard.  
  
Hannibal tilted his head, moving to gently start touching Will gently, twisting his hand, jerking, squeezing, watching Will groaning under his breath.  
  
“How bad do you want me?”  
  
“I need you... I’m begging you, please.”  
  
Hannibal smirked, slicking himself with the water pouring over them before slipping a finger inside of Will. He felt tense muscles, and a smirk slipped over his face. He was quick in adding a second finger, twisting his fingers, scissoring softly as he watched the pleasure slip over Will’s face. A third finger was added and Will arched delicately away from the wall, breathing heavily.  
  
Hannibal gently pulled his fingers free, kissing his lover gently as he pressed up, delicately lining up.  
  
“Ready?”  
  
“Ready.”  
  
Hannibal moved swiftly, burying himself inside of Will. The other had to bite into his lip, preventing him from yelling out. Hannibal watched Will’s eyes slip close, watching how he squeezed his eyes shut and how his breathing became heavier. Hannibal refused to move for a moment, watching for the consent that he could.  
  
“ _Move_.”  
  
Hannibal gripped onto the smooth hips of his lover, pulling almost fully out before moving to press into him. They moved together, softly, and Hannibal started moving his hips harder, listening to every noise that Will made.   
  
He was careful, making sure not to move too quickly as he thrusted into the other’s body.  
  
Will’s eyes flew open, wide, as Hannibal found his prostate. A choked moan escaped his throat and his nails dug into Hannibal’s shoulders. “There. Please, God, there.”  
  
Hannibal moved to gently suckle across Will’s shoulder blade, gripping tight onto his hips as he slammed into the other. Will’s head tilted backwards, groaning Hannibal’s name and trying not to scream out, barely remembering that the children were asleep.   
  
Hannibal felt Will’s toes curling against his skin and moved to jerk Will in time to his thrusts. The psychiatrist felt the muscles around him tightening and Will yelped, cumming hard as his head was thrown back. Hannibal groaned silently as he released inside of his lover, groaning.

xox

Hannibal lifted Mischa into the travel crib, tucking her up in her soft pink duvet before setting Gideon under his Spider-Man blanket. Will crawled under the covers, curling up straight away. Hannibal smiled at the empath, slipping under the covers to hug him close.  
  
“Should I wake you up for dinner?”  
  
“Please do. Can we go a little later? I’m thinking about 7.30 so that Annalyse has time to get ready.”  
  
“Of course, love.”  
  
Hannibal stroked Will’s cheek gently, smiling softly, kissing his forehead. “Sleep, my love, I’ll watch over you all.”  
  
Will smiled, letting himself fall asleep against Hannibal’s shoulder, a smile on his face as Hannibal’s lips pressed against his forehead once more.


End file.
